Inferno
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Song com InuYasha e Kagome. Um meioyoukai e uma humana com poderes espirituais. Algum dia poderiam ficar juntos? Quem sabe, se não fosse o exagerado ciúme de InuYasha sempre que Kouga aparece. Conseguirá algum dia esses dois viver em perfeita harmonia?


Nome do fanfic: Inferno

Série: InuYasha

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Inferno**_

Capítulo 1: Inferno

No alto de uma árvore (porque minhas song de InuYasha sempre começam... "No alto de uma árvore"...?) na floresta do InuYasha, um jovem meio-yokai estava perdido em pensamentos.

**Fico perdido quando você fecha a porta  
Insatisfeito por não ter uma resposta não**

**Acostumado a viver só com você  
Compenetrado em fazer acontecer**

- Kagome, será que você não vê que cada vez que você dá bola pro lobo fedido, você fecha uma porta na minha vida e no meu coração!!!! Sempre venho tentando descobrir de quem você gosta. Mas você está me deixando muito insatisfeito. Você não está me dando uma resposta. Droga!!! Eu te amo, Minha Kagome. Eu só brigo com o Mirok, o Shippou, às vezes a Sango. Mas eu estou mesmo é acostumado a viver só com você. Com minha amada. Eu faço de tudo para proteger, por te amar demais. Tenho tentado me controlar e ajudar as pessoas. Isso me faz gastar muita energia, por ter que controlar os poderes de youkai que estão dentro de mim. Cadê você?

**Talvez aquilo que me disse faz sentido  
Que o meu corpo já não é mais seu abrigo**

**Não tenho culpa por você não me querer  
É uma desculpa pra tentar me convencer  
**

- Você saiu brava daqui e disse que não precisava mais de mim para te proteger. Que você tinha poderes suficientes para se virar sozinha. Talvez tenha razão. Mas você não vai conseguir derrotar o Narak sozinha. Deixe-me ajudá-la, por favor? Eu já perdi a Kikyou e sofri muito por ela. Eu não quero te perder também. Você é a única pessoa que dá sentido a minha vida. Mas imagine se você ia querer um meio-youkai como eu. Eu não tenho culpa de ter nascido diferentes de todos vocês (esses vocês está incluído a Sango, o Mirok, a Kagome ou até mesmo o Shippou). Cada dia que se passa eu me torno mais humano, mas isso é só uma desculpa pra tentar me convencer que posso mudar. Pois o sangue maldito de um Youkai ainda corre em minhas veias. Não que eu odeie o meu pai, mas as pessoas sempre me maltrataram mal por eu ser desse jeito. Sempre que consigo o apoio das pessoas, eu as afasto sem querer. – disse ele pensando em seu passado, mas especialmente na Kikyou e no seu amor, Kagome.

**Que acabou, que acabou pra nós dois**

- Ontem, nos brigamos feio, e você saiu daqui muito brava dizendo que só ia completar a jóia e iria embora daqui. Naquela hora percebi que nossa história acabou. Eu não quero perder você! Eu te amo ainda mais do que eu amei a Kikyou.

**Encontrei o inferno  
Ao descobrir os céus  
Paguei o seu preço  
O seu destino é meu**

- Desde a morte de minha mãe as pessoas me trataram muito mal. Daí a Kikyou apareceu em minha vida e a transformou em algo muito doce, pois só um milagre poderia estar acontecendo. Mas não era um milagre, estava acontecendo de verdade. No momento eu que descobri os céus e o amor, Narak apareceu e me fez estar no inferno. Paguei o seu preço para ter você ao meu lado (a Kikyou tá), enfim ter o seu destino em suas mãos, mas foi você que sempre teve o meu destino em suas mãos.

**Encontrei o inferno  
Ao descobrir os céus  
Paguei o seu preço  
O seu destino é meu**

- Será que isso tudo está acontecendo novamente. Não!!! Eu não quero te perder Kagome. Você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida.

**O meu receio é sair do teu caminho  
Ser jogado e depois viver sozinho**

**O meu egoísmo não me faz te merecer  
Nos parte em dois e quando acaba nos faz sofrer  
De mais, faz sofrer demais**

- Kagome, meu maior medo é te perder. Acordar um dia e descobri que você na estará mais nesse mundo. Fazendo as pessoas felizes, as convencendo com esse seu jeito meigo, que cativa às pessoas a viverem, que cativou o meu ser e me estimulou a viver... - de repente InuYasha ouviu um barulho perto de si e quando desceu para ver o que é deu de cara com Kikyou

- O que faz aqui?- ele perguntou, pensando na possibilidade de Kikyou quer voltar com ele, mas quando a olhou novamente viu que ela esta carregando Kagome - Kagome! O que aconteceu com ela?- perguntou ele muito preocupado com a vida de sua amada Kagome.

- Quando cheguei lá, ela estava lutando sozinha contra o Narak. Sabia que ele estava muito debilitado, então fui ajudá-la. Mas Narak me pegou de surpresa em uma armadilha. Para me ajudar ela se jogou na minha frente e recebeu o golpe que o Narak ia desferir em mim. Não pude ajudá-la muito, mas finalmente destruímos o Narak, só...

InuYasha

Eu não queria saber se o Narak estava destruído ou não. Eu só queria saber se a Minha Kagome ia viver. Estava muito preocupado. Sentindo um aperto muito grande no meu coração, sabendo que a vida dela estava por um fio. Eu não queria que ela morresse, ela não podia. Não merecia.

Kikyou pediu-me para ajudá-la a carregá-la. Enquanto a colocava em minhas costas dava para perceber que ainda respirava, embora estava muito exausta e perdendo muito sangue. As minhas esperanças se renovaram, mesmo sabendo que eram poucas as chances de ela se recuperar.

Deixei-a na cabana de Kaede para a velhota e Kikyou cuidarem dela. Fui para fora. Não agüentei a angústia de ficar lá dentro esperando.

- InuYasha, você está bem?- Mirok veio atrás de mim, para saber como eu estava.

- Na verdade não. Desde que a Kagome saiu daqui brava tenho me sentido como que jogado fora, como ela tivesse me esquecido. Estou me sentindo sozinho, sem amigos, eu sinto que a Kagome não vai resistir. Eu não consigo viver sem o amor dela. Se ela morrer eu morro junto.

- Você ainda tem a mim e a Sango, InuYasha. Você tem amigos que nunca vão te abandonar, nos...

- Meu coração está partido em dois. Um lado acredita que a Kagome ainda pode viver e o outro lado tem certeza que ela não vai resistir aos ferimentos. Eu estou sofrendo demais com isso. Sempre meus amores acabam em tragédia e tudo por causa do Narak.

- Pense bem. Agora ele está morto.

- A Kikyou morreu por causa dele e agora a Kagome vai morrer também. Isso não é justo. – disse ele com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Fazendo com que Mirok ficasse mais sensibilizado com ele, pois é raro o InuYasha chorar.  
Sango chegou. Ela estava chorando muito.

- Sango, o que ouve?- perguntou Mirok preocupado com ela.

- A Kagome mo... mor... morreu.- disse ela chorando ainda mais.

- Quê?- disseram Mirok e InuYasha.

- Não pode ser. Ela não pode ter morrido. – disse ele chorando ainda mais.

Inu Yasha 

Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela não podia ter morrido. O meu mundo estava desabando diante dos meus olhos e eu não podia fazer nada para aliviar essa dor. Eu a perdi pra sempre e não tinha como revivê-la com a jóia. No meu coração estava com um enorme buraco, com a perda da pessoa que eu mais amo.

**Encontrei o inferno  
Ao descobrir os céus  
Paguei o seu preço  
O seu destino é meu**

- Aconteceu tudo de novo. Quando me recupero de uma dor e descubro a felicidade de ter alguém comigo, que se preocupe comigo, quando descubro o verdadeiro amor, quando descubro os céus, o Narak aparece e me fez descobrir o inferno novamente. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter você novamente independente do que fosse.

- InuYasha, não fique assim. Eu não gosto de ver você triste. – disse o espírito de Kagome.

- Como eu posso viver sem você? Sem a pessoa que eu mais amo.

- Eu também te amo InuYasha. Mas eu não pertenço mais a esse mundo. Ainda vamos no reencontrar e aí sim podemos viver juntos.

- Quanto tempo eu vou ter que esperar? Eu vou morrer antes mesmo de você reviver, pois eu não consigo viver sem você. Eu te amo demais Kagome.

- Espere mais um pouco InuYasha, logo estaremos juntos.

**Encontrei o inferno  
Ao descobrir os céus  
Paguei o seu preço  
O seu destino é meu**

- Justo quando me decidi você morreu. Será que vai ser sempre assim. Eu faria qualquer coisa, só para ter você de volta, mas já que a jóia foi usada que destruída, não tem como reviver você, eu...

- Talvez tenha InuYasha.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Eu acho que consigo revivê-la, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Você terá que me dever um favor.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa para ter a Minha Kagome de volta.

- Qualquer coisa mesmo?

- Qualquer.

- Se for assim tudo bem.

Então Sesshoumaru saca a Tenseiga e usa o seu poder de reviver as pessoas e faz Kagome voltar à vida.

- O que aconteceu. Eu revivi?

- Mas lembre-se InuYasha. Você está me devendo um favor.

- Obrigado Sesshoumaru

- Qu... Quê?

- O que foi.

- Eu ouvi direito? Você me agradeceu.

- Sim. Obrigado.

- InuYasha!!!

- Kagome!!!

Ao alcançá-lo, Kagome o abraçou forte e eles estão selaram a união de seus amores, vivendo juntos por toda a vida. Embora algumas coisas nunca mudam.

- Inu Yasha, você é um idiota!!!

- Eu não sou idiota, humana inútil.

- SENTA.

KPLOT.

- Mamãe, não faz isso.

- Tudo bem filhinho.

- Obrigado Julian.

- Me chama de filhinho papai.

- Tudo bem, filhão.

E assim termina a história de Kagome e Inu Yasha, e seu filho Julian, que é muito parecido com o pai, embora não tenha cabelos prateados e nem aquelas olherinhas Kawaii.

FIM.

Oiê. Olha eu aki, di ovo. Ñ reclamem se ficou ruim, eu ainda estou começando no ramo de escritora de fanfics. Tb ñ deixem de ver os meus outros fanfics.

Numb (Inu Yasha)  
My December (também de Inu)B-jão. Arigatou e Sayanara.


End file.
